


Соль

by hisaribi, OhotnikiNaNechist



Series: WTF Ohotniki na Nechist 2018 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Found Family, Kid Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Orphan Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhotnikiNaNechist/pseuds/OhotnikiNaNechist
Summary: – Много кто усыновляет в наши дни, – отвечает Питер, отпускает колено Криса и устраивается в пассажирском сидении.– Ага, – бормочет Крис, –легально.





	Соль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992730) by [red_crate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate). 



> Переводилось в команде WTF Ohotniki na Nechist 2018 на баттле, посмотрите на [наши выкладки](http://wtfb2018.diary.ru/?tag=5562109)!  
> Бета:[Shuji_Chou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuji_Chou/pseuds/Shuji_Chou)

Крис смотрит в зеркало заднего вида и несколько секунд изучает отражающуюся в нём картину, прежде чем вновь сосредоточиться на шоссе перед ним. Он нисколько не удивляется, когда на его колено ложится ладонь и обнадеживающе сжимает.

– Всё будет в порядке, – говорит Питер, кажется, уже в сотый раз.

– Ты так в этом уверен? – мягко спрашивает Крис. – Не думаешь, что пара двадцативосьмилетних мужчин с маленьким ребёнком выглядит несколько странно? – он косится на Питера, отмечая его абсолютно безмятежное выражение лица.

– Много кто усыновляет в наши дни, – отвечает тот убирая руку и устраиваясь на пассажирском сидении.

– Ага, – бормочет Крис, – _легально_.

– Мы скоро подтянем официальные бумаги, – хмурится Питер. – Всё будет в порядке, Кристофер. Хватит так сильно беспокоиться.

Крис на это качает головой и снова смотрит в зеркало заднего вида. Мальчик спит, его шея повёрнута под каким-то странным углом. Перед отъездом им пришлось взломать машину его родителей, чтобы достать детское кресло. Взгляд Криса скользнул по лицу Стайлза, отражающему его доверчивое спокойствие. Всего лишь три часа назад Питер унимал его слёзы и убеждал, что ничего плохого больше не случится.

– Это не та жизнь, которой он заслуживает, – говорит Крис, вспоминая своё тяжёлое детство.

Питер был вынужден стать охотником после того, как его собственную стаю уничтожили. Как бы ужасно это ни было, Крис не думает, что тот когда-нибудь действительно поймёт каково это – расти охотничьей жизнью.

Он вздыхает.

– Мы не можем гарантировать его безопасность.

– Эй, – тон Питера становится жестче. – Он уже потерял своих родителей. Я не дам ничему больше случиться с ним, – сталь в его голосе вызывает мурашки.

До Криса внезапно доходит, что каждую каплю защиты, на которую только способен Питер, тот отдаст Стайлзу. Сложно не заметить, что Питер воспринимает всю эту ситуацию чем-то сродни второго шанса после того, как его стаю так жестоко у него отобрали. Крис ведь видел, насколько осторожно тот держал маленького мальчика, кричавшего и плакавшего, когда мамочка и папочка не пришли за ним. Слышал тихую, почти неслышную песню, которую Питер пел прошлой ночью в гостинице, свернувшись на одеяле вокруг Стайлза. Тот утомил себя слезами и уснул. У самого Питера глаза были красными, когда он вернулся из душа позднее.

Собственное сердце Криса будто налито тяжестью, которая тянет его вниз. Он чувствует вину за то, что экзорцизм прошёл не как планировалось, хотя они никак не могли контролировать то, как демон вырвался из тела Клаудии. Сжечь и засолить тела старших Стилински было одним из самых сложных окончаний дела, с которым он когда-либо сталкивался. Сейчас они, похоже, заполучили Стайлза, увезя на заднем сидении их машины, потому что у него не оказалось живых родственников. Они с Питером были партнёрами на протяжении семи лет. Периодически любовниками – больше десятка.

Разношерстная семья из трёх изломанных, но не сломленных людей, которые присматривают друг за другом и защищают невинных.

Ростки надежды прорастают внутри от этой мысли, о которой он отказывался думать до этого момента. Он протягивает руку и, не глядя, находит ладонь Питера. Их пальцы переплетаются. Когда он снова смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, на него смотрят огромные карие глаза.

Стайлз моргает, медленно прогоняя остатки сна. Через секунду он усаживается в своём кресле и спрашивает:

– Можно мы возьмём витую картошку?

– Да, приятель. Мы можем купить тебе картошку, – отвечает Крис, и Питер победно улыбается.


End file.
